The Silence Has Been Broken
Walkthrough This quest begins once you complete Dark Brotherhood Quest: Whispers In The Dark and the two side contracts (It can work as well if you do the harder of the two only), and after you speak with Astrid. The next time you visit the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary, Astrid stops you to talk. Although she isn’t sure what’s happening with you and the voices inside your head, she feels it would be beneficial for you to complete the liaison with the contact the Night Mother mentioned to you. You’re to set off for Volunruud, a crypt to the northeast, at your earliest convenience. Afterward, conclude any business you may have with your side contracts by visiting Nazir. Talk to the Brotherhood members about this quest if you wish, and then set off. *'Objective:' Speak with Amaund Motierre *'Objective:' Talk to Rexus *'Target:' Inside Volunruud Travel to the earthen mound with the entrance over the embankment guarded by standing stones, and ready your weapon for a small altercation with Draugr warriors. Although there are many rooms and tunnels throughout this complex, you need only reach the bottom of the first set of stairs, turn left, and walk southwest to a small antechamber with Draugr corpses among the ferns (On the Draugr deathlord, one can also find an ebony greatsword). In the room beyond is Amaund Motierre and his bodyguard, Rexus. Motierre’s revelations are astonishing; he wishes to hire the Dark Brotherhood to remove several people, culminating with an assassination of the Emperor of Tamriel. He ends his diatribe by motioning to Rexus, who strides forward to hand over the following items: *'Items gained:' Sealed Letter and Jeweled Amulet *'Objective:' Deliver the letter and amulet to Astrid *'Target:' Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary Motierre explains the Amulet can be used for purchasing necessities for the forthcoming contracts, and the Sealed Letter is an agreement with the Dark Brotherhood; both are for Astrid. Optionally investigate further into Volunruud, then exit and return to Astrid. She’s understandably incredulous. Show her the items, and she begins to believe. Surely the Night Mother wouldn’t misdirect the Brotherhood.... For the moment, Astrid will take the letter, while you journey to Riften and locate a fence and friend of the Brotherhood called Delvin Mallory, who should be able to appraise the Amulet. He’s a trusted ally and is holed up in the underbelly of the town. *'Objective:' Show the amulet to Delvin Mallory *'Target:' The Ragged Flagon, inside the Ratway in Riften On The Fence Trek to Riften and find the entrance to the Ratway, by the water’s edge underneath the Scorched Hammer. Navigate the maze of sewer tunnels until you find the door into the Ragged Flagon, and then tell Delvin Mallory that the Dark Brotherhood requires his services. He asks how Astrid is, and then you hand over the Jeweled Amulet (via conversation rather than inventory access). Mallory inspects the Amulet and identifies it as belonging to the Emperor’s Elder Council. Although worried about who the Brotherhood had to murder to obtain it, when you ask him to purchase it, he eagerly hands over a letter of credit to cover any expenses Astrid requires. *'Item gained:' Letter of Credit ::Note: You may already be familiar with Delvin Mallory if you’re engaged in the Thieves Guild Faction Quests. He has some additional dialogue if you’re partway through those missions. Or if you're done, such as," I see you're makin' new friends all over." :: *'Objective:' Report back to Astrid *'Target:' Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary Quest Rewards Back in the Sanctuary, once you explain the credit Delvin Mallory just opened, your only reward from Astrid are the beginnings of Amaund Motierre’s most devious of plans, which are now being put into action: She hopes you have something fancy to wear; you’re going to a wedding.... ::Note: Astrid reprimands you at this point if you broke the seal to read the letter, which contains a list of forthcoming targets, but this doesn’t have a lasting effect on your relationship. Post-Quest Activities Dark Brotherhood Quest: Bound Until Death begins immediately. In addition, more side contracts are now available from Nazir. Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Dark Brotherhood Quests